Certain Story
by Kise K-na
Summary: Bukankah terkadang dunia ini memang dipenuhi dengan dongeng sejuta mimpi? [Kumpulan one shoot based on Utaite/Vocaloid's song Multy pair ]
1. Double Lariat

**Double Lariat**

 _Dalam jarak 85 cm, tangan ini akan menggapainya._

– Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan.

Berada di bawah rindangnya pohon yang ranting dan daun-daunnya menari oleh angin yang berhembus ringan. Tubuh yang bersandar di batang dan berteduh di balik bayangnya. Kaki yang dibiarkan lurus tegak membuat badan bagian atas berdiri tegap.

Manik zamrudku terlihat terus menelusuri suatu objek di depan sana. Alisku turun dengan pasrah.

Melihat sang rekan sesama sniper terus menembakkan pelurunya tepat pada sasaran. Meski berdiri di atas alas yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berdiri, peluru BB sewarna bunga sakura itu terus dilesatkan tanpa ragu oleh sang empu yang matanya tertutup oleh poni hitam panjangnya.

Dengan wajah agak tertunduk, aku menguatkan genggaman pada pistol angin yang kupegang.

"Sekarang aku akan melakukannya. Jadi, tolong minggir."

.

.

.

'Aku percaya padamu.'

Entah sejak kapan aku sering dipercaya oleh orang lain. Aku tak ingat kapan dan dimana aku mulai terus dimintai tolong. Aku hanya murid biasa yang hanya ingin dipercaya, namun tak mungkin kukatakan itu sekarang. Karena faktanya aku sama sekali tak bisa mengemban kepercayaan itu. Bahkan, kepercayaan itu sudah kutanggalkan setelah aku ditetapkan pindah ke kelas E.

Namun, sekali lagi aku diberikan kepercayaan oleh teman-temanku. Kali ini kudiembankan kepercayaan yang lebih berat; Sniper. Bukan mauku menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal tembak-menembak.

Namun, entah kenapa tiap kuberpikir begitu, kepalaku selalu pusing. Dan kemudian aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya, dan tetap melanjutkan 'tugas'-ku itu.

Membidik target melalui scope yang menempel pada bagian atas senapan, kemudian menarik pelatuknya. Berkali-kali aku melakukan itu di kelas ini. Kepercayaan itu pun mulai kupercaya sedikit demi sedikit, dan kukembangkan 'bakat'-ku ini.

Bakat sebagai sniper ini pun mulai meningkat saat setiap kali aku berlatih. Meski hal itu tak bisa menandingi salah seorang temanku. Namanya Chiba Ryuunosuke, dialah yang memegang rekor tembak-menembak terbaik di kelas. Dan tentu peringkat dua pun bukan padaku, melainkan ketua kelas yang serba bisa.

2 orang berada di atasku, dan tak bisa kutandingi. Sama sekali tak bisa. Mengingatnya membuatku galau lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

Kubergumam pelan dan memutuskan untuk pasrah.

Kini jarak dengannya mulai menjauh dari 85 cm menjadi 250 cm. Kusadar bahwa dari angka 85 itu tak bisa kudekatkan lagi. Meski kumencoba berkali-kali, masih ada yang lebih hebat dariku. Kupikir aku bisa menggapainya, namun faktanya, tanganku hanya terangkat terus menerus tanpa bisa melakukan itu. Bahkan menyentuhnya pun sama sekali tak bisa.

Aku tahu itu, bahkan dari awalpun aku sudah tahu.

"Hayami hebat, ya. Seperti profesional. Aku jadi bersyukur bisa berpasangan denganmu dalam hal tembak-menembak." Kau berkata padaku dengan bangganya saat kuberhasil menembak 3 balon yang terbang secara bersamaan.

 _'Apanya coba?'_

Jika dibandingkan denganmu yang bisa menembak tepat sasaran tanpa meleset 1 mm pun, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Tidak, tak perlu membandingkan denganmu. Bahkan dengan Isogai, aku hanya bisa menandinginya dalam hal pandangan kinetis. Di lain hal, dia memiliki banyak bakat lebih dari-ku yang hanyalah murid normal.

"Hhh..."

Kumenghela napas, dan kumengerti bahwa 250 cm itu seharusnya 5.200 cm.

Ah, aku teringat oleh salah satu temanku yang selalu menyinggung soal 'bakat'. Apa menembak memang bakatku? Aku tak yakin tentang itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bakat menembak bukanlah milikku, tapi milik Chiba. Aku yang berada di bawahnya tak berhak memiliki bakat yang sama.

Begitu kupikir, jarak yang kutentukan itu kini menjadi 6.300 km.

"Kau pasti bisa!"

Kalimat penyemangat yang sering terdengar. Hanya sebagai basa basi untuk meminta pertolongan dan memberikan kepercayaan pada yang bersangkutan. Dan bahkan, jika itu Isogai yang mengatakannya, bukan berarti aku mempercayai begitu saja. Meski baru saja kumendapatkan kalimat itu darinya, aku hanya menutup mataku dan mengeluh sakit jika bertatapan dengannya.

Iri? Bukan, mungkin bukan itu.

Aku yang berada di bawah ini tak berhak iri padanya yang serba bisa. Serba bisa, ya? Omong-omong kenapa harus aku yang berpasangan dengan Chiba? Kalau dipikir, tak seharusnya pengaturannya begitu. Aku yang hanya peringkat 3 ini tak sepantasnya untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

Ya, seharusnya Isogai yang berhak.

Lalu, kenapa tidak dia saja? Aah… kalau tak salah sistem pasangan ini mulai ditentukan sejak kami merencanakan balas dendam pada mantan pacar Maehara. Waktu itu, Isogai yang juga mendapat ranking 1 dalam hal menggunakan pisau ditugaskan untuk memangkas ranting dengan Okano dan Maehara. Di pulau juga, Isogai mendapat nilai terbaik dalam mata pelajaran IPS, jadi dia berhak menghancurkan tentakel Koro-sensei.

Kalau begitu, berarti aku berpasangan dengan Chiba karena terpaksa? Karena tak ada yang lebih baik lagi setelah Isogai selain aku? Hanya karena itu?

Cukup! Aku sudah muak!

Rasanya aku ingin melompat saja dari putaran ini.

"? Ada apa?" kau menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas begitu aku tak kunjung menarik pelatuk senjataku dan malah menurunkannya sejajar dengan badan.

"...Bagaimana jika aku yang dulu melihaku yang sekarang?" aku bergumam di depanmu dengan wajah yang tertunduk murung. "Apa… aku akan menyesal?" aku melanjutkan, dan kau hanya membisu di tempat, melihatku—entah dengan wajah bingung atau bagaimana, aku tak bisa melihatmu.

Ya, dengan jarak kita yang sebesar 6.300 km, menggapaimu adalah hal yang mustahil. Karena bahkan melihatmu saja aku tak bisa. Kau yang berada jauh di depanku itu.

"Aku… sudah lelah."

"Haya—"

"Hei, apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku terus berputar dan lupa untuk berhenti?" belum kau menyelesaikan perkataanmu yang kuyakin kau hendak memanggil namaku, namun aku sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapanmu.

"…berputar?" kau bertanya demikian.

"Ya… ini hanya perumpamaan," berhenti sejenak. Memberi waktu untuk mengambil napas. "Dengan berputar, mungkin pikiranku akan jernih. Namun itu juga bisa membuatku hilang arah, dan lupa untuk berhenti. Begitu kepalaku mulai pusing, aku pun berpikir untuk segera mengakhirinya. Namun, jika waktu melarangku untuk mengakhirinya lebih cepat, garis finish yang begitu terlihat sebelumnya pun menghilang. Melihat teman-teman yang bisa berputar lebih handal dariku, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengeluh sakit kepala jika melihat semuanya. Kupikir, dengan menutup mata dan terus berputar, aku bisa menggapai lainnya, setidaknya dalam jarak 85 cm. Tapi, tanpa kusadari orang-orang mulai menghilang satu persatu mendekati garis finish, meninggalkanku."

Dengan penjelasan panjangku, kau hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana, ya… jika memang melompat adalah jalan terbaik, mungkin aku—"

"Hayami, apa itu memang benar pemikiranmu?" kali ini, kaulah yang memotong pembicaraan. Aku hanya bisa tersentak kaget mendengarmu, "Eh?"

"Tertinggal, ya... Hei, bagaimana kalau kau mengubah sudut pandangmu?"

Mendengar ini, aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit ke arah kiri. Bingung, tak bisa mencerna dengan baik perkataanmu.

"Kau mengumpamakan dirimu sendiri, bukan?"

"..." terdiam. Aku merasa enggan untuk menjawab. Melihatku yang tak membuka mulut, kau pun mengangkat kedua bahu dan melanjutkan perkataanmu.

"Yang kau maksud dengan berputar adalah kemampuan menembak, dan teman yang bisa berputar lebih baik adalah aku, dan Isogai. Lalu garis finish adalah keberhasilan membunuh Koro-sensei... kalau kugabungkan, maka istilah melompat adalah mengundurkan diri."

Aku tertegun saat kau berhasil menerjemahkan penjelasanku dengan begitu akurat.

"Jika memang benar begitu pikiranmu, berarti kau keliru."

"Keliru apanya?"

Aku berkata dengan nada tinggi. Emosiku melonjak naik.

"Faktanya, meski kukira hanya tinggal 85 cm, aku sama sekali tak bisa menggapaimu. Jarak kita ibarat 6.300 km. Jangankan menggapaimu, melihatmu pun aku tak bisa. Aku—"

"Kalau begitu, lihat aku". Sekali lagi, kau memotong ucapanku. "Aku ada di sini".

"Hn.. ya, kau memang ada di panggung yang sama denganku. Tapi, kau sudah berada jauh di depan. Meninggalkanku, hingga aku tak bisa lagi melihatmu. Aku juga ragu, apakah kau masih ada di tempat yang sama."

"Aku tak kemana-mana, Hayami. Aku ada di sampingmu. Aku tak meninggalkanmu. Bahkan dari tempatku, aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas dari dekat. Tapi... mungkin kau yang selalu pura-pura tak melihatku sehingga kau memutuskan untuk tertunduk mengeluh?"

"Tidak, aku tak berpura-pura. Kau memang berada jauh di depan. Hei, 6.300 km itu bukan angka yang sedikit, kau tahu?"

"6.300 km? Kau salah!" kau memegang wajahku dengan kedua tanganmu, kemudian kau angkat kepalaku. Memaksaku untuk menatap wajahmu yang sebagian tertutup oleh poni. "Lihatlah! Aku ada di sini!"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Tidak, bukan hanya aku. Teman-teman di kelas E ini tak akan ada yang meninggalkamu, Hayami. Kami akan terus berada di sampingmu."

Aku membisu di tempat. Manik hijauku masih menatap wajahmu meski kedua tanganmu kini telah kembali ke asalnya.

"Tak ada yang akan mencapai finish lebih dulu. Bukankah kita semua sudah setuju akan menyelesaikan ini bersama-sama?"

"…aku…"

"Tapi,"

Begitu aku mencoba kembali menundukkan wajah, kau kembali membuka mulut. Namun, dengan ucapan yang menggantung. Membuatku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku kembali mengangkat kepala menatapmu. Perlahan, tangan kananmu naik, kau mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Kalau kau masih meragukannya, aku akan terus bersamamu untuk membuktikan aku tak kemana-mana. Bagaimana? Adil, kan?"

Mataku menerjap saat kau mengatakan ini. Kuangkat tangan kiriku, telapak tangan mencoba menggapai tangannya.

 _Aku jadi bersyukur bisa berpasangan denganmu dalam hal tembak-menembak._

Namun, pergerakanku terhenti begitu mengingat ucapanmu padaku. Apresiasi yang seharusnya bisa membuatku senang itu justru menjadi beban bagiku untuk menerima uluran tanganmu. Pernah ada yang bilang padaku bahwa dunia penuh dengan kebohongan dan tipu-menipu. Bagaimana jika ucapan 'bersyukur'-nya itu dusta? Apa sebenarnya aku yang berada di bawahnya ini sesungguhnya menjadi beban untuknya? Apakah merepotkan?

"… Aku mungkin akan menjadi beban—"

Kau tiba-tiba saja langsung menyambar tangan kiriku. Menariknya pelan, dan menggenggam dengan erat oleh tangan kanan. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku dapat melihat dari sela ponimu yang tertiup angin semilir; mata merah kecoklatan tajam bagai mata elang. Dengan menyertai seulas senyum, kau berkata,

"Jadi beban juga tak apa. Karena dengan beban itu, aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan berputar kelewat batas. Oleh karena itu, tetaplah di sampingku. Aku membutuhkan dukunganmu."

Sekali lagi, mataku menerjap begitu mendengar serangkaian kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu.

"Haya…mi?"

Begitu tersadar, tetesan air mata terus berjatuhan dariku. Dan kau terlihat kebingungan karenanya, "Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" Tak tahu mengapa, otakku terus mengintruksikan untuk melanjutkannya. Aku pun menggunakan tanganku yang satunya untuk menghapusnya.

'Tetaplah di sampingku.' Adalah kalimat yang tak pernah berani kuminta. Aku takut ditolak, makanya aku selalu menurut. Selalu membandingkan. Kupikir, dengan begitu aku tak akan dikhianati, dan ditinggalkan. Tapi, kini kau memutarkan hal itu menjadi hal yang tak boleh dilakukan. Karenanya…

"Terima kasih…"

Wajah cemasmu berganti menjadi senyuman. Tangan kirimu yang ragu bergerak sekarang mengelus lembut puncuk kepalaku. Tangan besarmu yang menyentuh tangan dan ubun-ubun membuatku merasa nyaman dan aman. Apa aku sudah menyentuhmu?

85 cm, kini aku bisa menggapainya. Meski masih dalam putaran yang melelahkan, akhirnya aku mendapatkan hal yang kuinginkan. Seseorang yang akan terus berada di sisiku, dan terus mendorongku agar tidak melompat keluar.

" _ **Andaikan aku lelah dan memutuskan untuk menepi, tolong tetaplah bersamaku."**_

Double Lariat – Megurine Luka / Lon

Hai 'w')/

Kise K-na kembali lagi~

Setelah sekian lama gak bikin fanfic, jadi kangen www

Ini fanfic dibuat berdasarkan lagu-lagu utaite dan atau vocaloid~

Yang ini sih lagu vocaloid oleh Luka, tapi karena di PV-nya tertulis dan divocal utaite, jadi author tulis utaite Lon juga~

Coba deh cari terus dengerin

Yang mana aja bagus kok (tapi direkomendasikan yang Lon)

Fanfic ini akan dilanjut bila sedang bosan, jadi jangan berharap banyak dulu

 **Fanfic ini akan berbeda-beda pairnya, jadi jangan sungkan request OTPmu (No BL, no GL. Straight only)**

 **Tapi jangan request lagu!**

 **Biarkan author ini yang memutuskan lagu apa untuk pair favoritmu~**


	2. Sekai Shikku ni Shounen Shoujo

**Sekai Shikku ni Shounen Shoujo**

Di bawah langit berbintang, angin dingin terus berhembus tanpa henti, membekukan tulang-tulang. Meski diterangi dengan cahaya bulan-bintang dan lampu jalanan yang terang, diriku yang berbalut berlapis baju tak mendapat kehangatan lebih. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. Asal aku bisa menyelesaikan urusanku denganmu kali ini, itu sudah cukup.

"Gakushuu, apa kau sudah lama menungguku?"

Tak lama, kau pun datang menghampiri dengan napas yang sedikit terengah. Ah, aku mengerti ini. kau yang seorang putri dari negara sana memiliki banyak pengawal dan penjaga yang bersedia berjaga di hotel yang kau tinggali, jadi menyelinap keluar pasti susah.

Tanpa niat membuang-buang waktu, aku mencoba menenangkanmu dengan sekaleng kopi hangat yang kubeli di mesin penjual minuman terdekat. Namun, sebelum membukanya, kau melirik ke arah mesin yang berada di dekatmu itu. Aku yang mengikuti arah pandangmu pun mengerti apa yang kau inginkan. Lagi, aku mengeluarkan koin yen dalam saku celana, dan membeli sekaleng soda.

Kuberikan padamu itu, dan kau terlihat senang, seperti anak-anak. Sekaleng kopi yang tak diminum pun menjadi milikku. Kebetulan, setelah ini aku bermaksud untuk bergadang semalaman untuk mengerjakan banyaknya urusan yang terabaikan sesaat.

Setelah membuang kaleng tak berisi pada tempatnya, kita pun berjalan menyeberangi sungai kecil, melewati jembatan yang berada di atasnya. Menelusuri kota yang mulai sepi. Wajar, karena saat kumemeriksa arloji perakku, aku melihat waktu telah menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah cukup malam, pukul 10 kurang beberapa menit.

Melewati banyaknya lampu berkelap-kelip dengan nyanyian yang semua orang tahu, 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' yang kau senandungkan dengan merdunya. Tak ada yang memerhatikan, dan tak ada yang peduli, jadi aku hanya memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkahmu yang tampak tak sabar menuju tempat yang dituju.

Begitu kita sampai di tanah lapang, yang sepertinya lapangan tersebut, kau segera menginjakkan kaki ke bagian tengah, kemudian mendongak ke atas. Rasa kagum terlihat jelas di wajahmu saat kau melihat ke atas. Langit biru gelap yang dilengkapi oleh hamparan bintang-bintang yang jutaan jumlahnya, ditambah dengan bulan purnama yang terlihat menyelinap di antaranya membuat seluruh pandanganku dipenuhi oleh keindahan langit malam yang luas.

Aku sudah beberapa kali melihat ini bersamamu yang entah untuk apa selalu memaksa melihat bintang. Dan setiap kali kuluangkan waktu untuk melirik, kulihat raut wajahmu berubah—tidak seluruhnya, hanya ujung alismu yang turun ke bawah, membuat kesan sedih. Dan setiapnya, meski aku tak berniat bertanya, kau selalu mengatakannya padaku,

"Hei, kenapa kita harus menjadi dewasa?"

Takut.

Aku tahu itulah yang kau rasakan. Kau takut menjadi dewasa. Dan rasa kekhawatiran itu menggerogotimu hingga memunculkan emosi baru. Cemas akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Namun, saat kita bimbang akan hal itu, orang dewasa selalu meminta kita—mengambil waktu kita untuk menjadi lebih baik ke depannya, hanya untuk meneruskan dan mengharumkan nama baik mereka. Orang dewasa memang sering kali tak mendengarkan kita. Begitu pula dengan ayahku sendiri.

Selalu mengingatkan kita tanpa henti. Waktu telah berjalan, begitu kata mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat, bukan? Kita memang hanya seperti boneka hidup yang dikendalikan oleh orang dewasa. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, aku selalu menjawab, "… Entahlah?"

"Asano-kun, kau sudah dewasa, ya."

Pujian biasa yang selalu diucapkan sebagai basa-basi dari para kumpulan orang tua yang hanya mengincar harta. Mual rasanya jika terus menerus aku harus menyapa mereka. Haah… rasanya dalam hal seperti ini aku mirip denganmu, tuan putri Lea. Sayangnya aku tak bisa sesabar kau, jadi sering kali aku meminta izin untuk pergi bersama teman. Ren misalnya.

Kalau diingat, setelah kehadiran Lea, banyak sekali gosip-gosip dusta tentang kami. Terutama dari lalat-lalat kelas E. Ini mengingatkanku pada Akabane dan Nakamura yang menjadi sainganku UAS kemarin. Meski otak mereka begitu encer, namun tidak dengan sikap. Mereka benar-benar bertindak seperti anak-anak, aku berharap mereka bisa menjadi dewasa—ah, tak seharusnya aku bilang begitu mengingat diriku sendiri pun menolak untuk menjadi dewasa.

Aku tahu aku harus menjadi dewasa untuk keperluanku. Namun jika harus menjadi salah satu di antara 'mereka', aku menolak. Meski kuyakin ada salah seorang dari para orang dewasa ada yang menolak akan perlakuan ini, namun kita tetap dipaksa untuk menjadi dewasa. Seakan hal itu adalah kewajiban bagi kita.

"Memangnya apa salahnya jadi anak-anak?" kau berkata.

Aku yang berada di sampingmu sedikit terkejut saat kau mengatakan kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang kupikirkan. Menerjapkan mata sesaat seraya melihat ke arahmu yang menunjukkan raut wajah sedih, lagi. Namun hanya netramu saja. Bibir merah muda-mu membentuk kurva membuat senyuman di sana.

"Menjadi dewasa berarti harus siap mengorbankan hal yang disukai, bukan? Begitu banyak yang kusukai, dan aku belum siap untuk mengorbankannya. Bagaimana, ya… itu wajar, kan? karena kita masih anak-anak," ucapmu seraya menoleh ke arahku.

Aku yang berada di sampingmu, mendelik sinis. Namun segera kusingkirkan wajah yang tak disenangi itu, menolehkan kepala ke arah lain.

"Tapi, asal kau tahu, meski kau mencoba untuk bertahan, kau tak akan pernah bisa menghindar dari kedewasaan. Karena kita, diharuskan untuk dewasa."

Tuturku, dengan sempat menggigit bagian bawah bibir; mencoba menenangkan diri di saat itu. Karena meski aku berkata demikian, dalam lubuk hati terdalam, aku menginginkan ucapan setuju atau setidaknya satu kali anggukan kepala dariku sendiri. Tapi, faktanya diriku yang sudah terlalu sering mendapat titah untuk persiapan menjadi dewasa, mendengar ucapanmu yang menginginkan untuk tinggal dengan polos tak membuatku senang.

Padahal kita memiliki kewajiban yang sama, tapi kenapa hanya kau, yang bisa dengan entengnya berkata seakan kau bisa.

Muak.

Aku muak dengan ini semua.

Sejak saat itu, entah karena ego-ku semata atau apa, aku mulai menghindarimu. Aku yakin ucapanmu malam itu akan mengiang-ngiang di kepalaku bila kubertemu denganmu, dan aku tak menginginkannya. Hanya karena itu, aku sering menolak—tidak, bahkan aku tak mengangkat teleponmu sama sekali dengan alasan sedang mengurus dokumen-dokumen OSIS. Memang, setiapnya, aku selalu mendapat tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, namun biasanya aku selalu bisa meluangkan waktu sesaat untuk menjawab teleponmu.

Di siang ini pun, aku terduduk dalam diam di ruang OSIS. Ketukan jari telunjuk pada permukaan meja mahoni coklat berkali-kali terdengar. Di sampingnya, terdapat tumpukan kertas-kertas dokumen yang telah selesai dikejakan, dan sebuah cangkir porselin putih dengan corak sederhana memiliki isi kopi hitam yang tinggal setengah. Netraku terjatuh entah kemana, yang tak begitu kupedulikan.

Bosan, mungkin itulah yang dapat digambarkan oleh keadaan saat ini.

Masih ada sisa pekerjaan yang masih belum mendapatkan tanda centang selesai dalam daftar, namun aku hanya mengurusinya dengan santai. Tanganku mengambil lembar kertas teratas dalam tumpukan 'belum tuntas'. Kulihat isinya, hanya laporan kegiatan kelas seperti biasa. Piket dan surat keterangan lainnya tak ada masalah seperti yang sewajarnya. Laporan kelas E yang tidak berubah.

Belum lama waktu berlalu, sebelumnya diadakan rapat pertemuan kelas di selang jam istirahat kedua. Berjalan lancar seperti yang seharusnya, hanya ada sedikit kendala saja. Itu pun hanya masalah sepele di mana seorang lelaki sebaya bersurai hitam yang menjadi perwakilan kelas E, Isogai belum selesai menuliskan laporan karena flu.

Karenanya, aku meminta dia untuk menyelesaikan laporan di akhir rapat. Kemudian menyerahkannya padaku jika sudah selesai. Entah, aku bingung kenapa orang sepertinya bisa terkena flu. Bagi seorang pelajar yang bekerja sambilan memiliki banyak tenaga hampir tak mungkin terserang penyakit. Yah, siapa tahu? Aku bukan orang yang suka menyelidiki sesuatu yang tak perlu.

Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku berpura-pura untuk penasaran atas hal itu. Aku pun menutup mataku. Ya, aku hanya berpura-pura. Agar aku tak kerepotan saja. Bahkan tentang Lea pun, aku tak peduli.

Namun, saat telingaku menangkap suara gaduh yang cukup kecil di luar jendela di belakangku, aku menoleh untuk melihat. Dan, apa pun itu yang mataku berhasil lihat, Lea sedang dipojokkan oleh 3 orang perempuan yang terlihat tak suka. Aku yang berada di lantai tiga ini, menerjapkan mataku saat melihatnya. Kepalan tangan yang berada di samping badan mengerat begitu melihat Lea yang terlihat kesulitan dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

Kakiku sudah gatal ingin melangkah turun ke bawah, dan menyelamatkan Lea? Tunggu sebentar, memangnya aku ini apa? Pahlawannya?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat kakiku kaku, lidahku kelu ingin berkata, hatiku pun bimbang karenanya.

Bukannya aku sudah memutuskan untuk tak peduli?

Meski rasa ragu telah menggerogotiku, entah kenapa kakiku terus melangkah cepat ke tempatnya. Tak mempedulikan panggilan dari para teman, atau pun tatapan aneh dari semuanya, aku langkah kakiku tak berhenti hingga berada di belakangmu.

"Tolong hentikan!"

Suaramu yang lembut keluar dengan sedikit penekanan untuk melawan. Dan begitu aku pastikan itu adalah dirimu, entah kakiku menolak untuk mendekat. Tubuh disandarkan ke tembok terdekat, mengintip dari ruang kosong. Kuping disiapkan untuk menangkap sesuatu yang bisa didengar dari radar.

"Gakushuu tak seperti yang kalian katakan!"

 _Eh?_

 _Apa ini? mereka berbicara tentangku?_

"Hah? Jelas-jelas dia hanya melihatmu! Kalau saja kau ikut dalam rapat tadi! Dia bahkan mengampuni kelas E yang lupa membuat laporan!"

Diriku yang bersembunyi hanya terdiam mendengar ini.

Benar juga, kenapa aku membiarkan begitu saja Isogai tanpa memberikan hukuman sama sekali? Jikalau aku memberinya sanksi, aku bisa saja mendapat rahasia kelas E untuk menjatuhkan ayah, dan aku bisa menguasai satu sekolah ini.

"Ini pasti pengaruhmu!"

…

"Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

 _Ya…_

"Dia itu dewasa dalam bertindak! Selalu berpikir panjang!"

… _Dia ben-_

"Bukan!"

Suaramu yang memecah keheningan batinku, terdengar begitu keras, membuatku terbelalak karenanya. Dengan alis yang bertaut hingga dahi mengerut, aku kembali melirik ke arahmu yang terlihat agak terbawa emosi pada lawan bicara.

"Mungkin saja! Karena Gakushuu masih anak-anak!"

Mataku terbelalak begitu mendengar ini.

"Dia bukan orang dewasa seperti yang kalian katakan. Dia hanya terobsesi untuk menjadi dewasa karena pengaruh sekitar.

"Gakushuu itu egois. Dia juga masih bisa menunjukkan emosinya. Buktinya, dia masih bisa marah, dan tersinggung. Bahkan saat ia marah pun, ia suka mengabaikan dan ngambek seperti anak-anak. Sikapnya yang tidak mau kalah juga . Bukankah semua itu masih termasuk golongan anak-anak?"

Entah apa reaksiku sekarang. Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang tertutup.

"Berisik! memang kau tahu apa tentangnya!?" seru pemimpin dari kelompok itu, mengangkat tangan kanannya keras, dan bersiap untuk diayunkan pada wajahmu yang siap-tidak siap.

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan pun lepas, namun bukan padamu. Tapi padaku yang langsung berdiri di antara kalian.

"Haah… apa tindak kekerasan pada teman seangkatan yang merupakan murid berprestasi penting dilanggar di sini?" ujarku, membuat mereka mundur dengan wajah yang terlihat takut. Tak lama, aku menarik sudut bibirku, menyunggingkan senyum sinis dengan aura berat yang menyindir.

"Dan lagi, apa yang akan dilakukan'nya' bila tahu anak didiknya ini memukul seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat berpengaruh di sini, ya?" lanjutku, mengangkat wajah sembari menyeka lebam yang diakibatkan tamparan tadi. Dan dengan auraku yang semakin memberat dan penuh penekanan, mereka segera berlari ketakutan dengan berkali-kali meminta maaf sambil menangis.

"Ck," aku mendengus singkat dan mendecih sesaat. Kemudian, meletakkan kembali tangan kanan ke samping badan. Aku pun berbalik menghadapmu yang menunjukkan wajah bingung yang sedikit pula bercampur dengan rasa takut. Kupejamkan mataku, dan tanganku langsung memeluk tubuh mungilmu dengan erat. Membuatmu bertanya-tanya dengan nada yang semakin terheran, "Gakushuu?"

Dengan nada penuh penyesalan, kusampaikan padamu, "Maaf."

"Maaf waktu itu aku mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan padamu.

Ya, sekarang kutahu kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu. Hal di mana kau bilang bahwa masih ingin menjadi anak-anak. Bukan karena kau tidak mau menjadi dewasa, tapi kau tahu bahwa tekanan yang dibawa akan lebih berat hingga kau ingin melepasnya. Seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa kau pun bukannya bisa, tapi justru karena tidak mungkin, kau berharap. Kau sengaja menyimpan keinginanmu itu, agar kau tidak melupakan kewajibanmu. Seharusnya aku yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama bisa mengerti hal itu.

Tapi kenapa… aku…?

"Gakushuu, kau benar-benar minta maaf?" kau bertanya dengan raut wajah yang telah berubah. Aku melonggarkan genggaman tanganku, dan menatapmu, "Ya… aku tahu kau mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku yang seenaknya, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku parfait lagi? Sepertinya itu akan enak dimakan di siang hari seperti ini~" kau mengucapkan permintaanmu dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang riang, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dan hal itu berhasil membuatku tercengang selama beberapa saat.

Aku terdiam. Tidak bermaksud berkata apa pun saat melihatmu tersenyum menunggu jawabanku. "Puh—" tawaku hampir lepas melihatnya. Kumenutup mulutku dengan tangan untuk menutupi itu. "Daar. Saat kupikir kau anak-anak, ternyata kau sudah dewasa. Saat kupikir kau dewasa, kau malah terlihat seperti anak-anak. Kau ini apaan, sih?"

"Eh? Apa itu pantas ditertawakan?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Tapi rasanya aku ingin tertawa saja."

"Benar juga, ya. Aku juga ingin tertawa jadinya," ucapmu, membuatku berhenti menahan tawa dan menatapmu.

"Hei, Gakushuu. Kupikir ini bukan saatnya kita bimbang tentang anak-anak ataupun dewasa. Soalnya kita, kan 'remaja' yang berpikiran labil dan suka plin plan."

Mataku membulat mendengarnya. Mulut pun kelu untuk berbicara dan berakhir dengan terdiam terpaku. Oh ayolah, untuk berapa kali aku harus terkagum dengan pernyataanmu?

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum padamu.

Benar apa katamu. Untuk apa aku memusingkan tentang hal itu? Sejak tahu aku bukan berada di keduanya—tidak, lebih tepatnya aku berada di antara keduanya, aku jadi malas untuk membandingkan dan berpikir panjang lagi.

Ah, aku teringat akan langit yang kita lihat tiap malamnya. Ribuan bintang yang ada di sana membuatku rindu melihatnya. Ingin kutidur di bawah langit itu, dan menutup mata akan dunia yang mulai membingungkan ini—atau mungkin aku? Yah, apa pun itu aku tak peduli lagi. Sebab,

" _ **Kita adalah dua remaja perempuan dan laki-laki yang masih dini untuk bimbang akan hal-hal yang merepotkan."**_

Sekai Shikku ni Shounen Shoujo – Soraru & Mafumafu

Ok, pertama-tama author sangat berterima kasih untuk,

 **YANOKIYA**

Terima kasih untuk saran, asupan, dan pemberi tahuan IC Lea!

Yak, benar~

Chapter kali ini adalah Gakushuu x Lea~

Kalian yang nggak baca novelnya mungkin nggak tahu, ya… ah ya sudahlah…

Meski ini GakuLea, tapi jika ada pembaca yang request Gakuri atau KaruRi bakal dibuatin kok

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin KaruNami, tapi bisa juga yang lain

Ikuti terus ya fic ini \\( ^w^ )/


End file.
